The Story of Aan'gus
by DarkAngus
Summary: He'res my newest fanfic, and now it's a PHINeas and Ferb fic! Aan'gus, a secret brother of Ferb, returns 2 be with his family, but something want sto get him! :O Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(AN: I hope that this does better than my Erthbound fanfic... As you can see my speling has much emproved! :D But it dosent matter 'cus my parents tell me dat Spellng doenst mattr too much! :D)

CHAPTER ONE! AN NEW BROTHUR!

Hai my name is Aan'gus Supremus Ashleigh Ivory Fabulosus Deus Ansem Flynn! Mai brothers' name is Ferb and mai stepbrothers nam is Phineas. I AM Twilve years old like Phineas and Furb. I am just as smart as my borther and stepbrother, but am liek a millin time hotter! :D Even mi steosister's frends think i'm hawt! :D I have like HUGE mussles and a 15 foot "thing", if ya know wat I mean... ;) My skin is perfect and so are my eyes and heir. I am a shapeshifter and can breate fire becase of an experimnt that went ary. I also have tellicenetic powers and can summon objects from anywhere in the multiveerse.

So now me an my brother and step brother were goin 2 Isabella and the Fierside Girls clubhouse, when suddenly a GIANT ROBOT attacked! :O Sudddenly, Phineas and Ferb pulld like GIANT MISSLES from their back pockets! And they threw them at the robot! :D

The robot bell down 2 the groudn and it suddenly exploded! But then it got back up again! :O I then took my pants off and wacked the giant thing with my pingas! :D And then it exploded! :D And this time it was gone for good!

I went over to eat the remains of the robot, but then I saw that Isabella and the Fireside Girls were being attacked by red-cloaked ninjas! :O I pulled out my explosive chainsaw from my back pocket and threw it at the ninjas! They exploded into red and pink dust! :D

The fireside girls thanked me for saving them, and then Isabella took me to her house!

"I didn't know Phineas and Ferb had another brother1" she said when we wer iside her house. "Yep, they did! I was just living in France with my cosins, so that the Great Abomination Hawt Giygas would not find me."

"Cool! :D So, wanna make out?" Isabella asked me. "SURE!" i said, and we took our clothes off. Isabella marvelled at my dik 4 like 2 hours before she took her clothes off. Her giant breasts bounched maginficently as her bra came off. She was like a DDD cup, even though she was my age! :D

So Isabella and I touched eachother as we frenched magnificently! Then Isabella lied down and pointed to her gorgous pissy. "What would U have me do?" I ASked her "Stickit in" she replied and we did it hard.

It was maybe 5 days later when we stopped. We put our clothes back on and I teleported back home. Candace was there, and she tried to bist Phineas and Ferb for summoning teh deamons of hell, but she failed as usual. Phineas and ferb learned how to summon the daemons of hell from me, as it was something I had learned in Paris.

(AN: Ok, i no thant this was a bit of a climsy beginning but dat's ok, rite! It getts better (and funnier! :D) as it goes on. Just give it a chance, ok?)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO! THE SUMMINING!

My brother Ferb and stepbrother Phineas walkd outside in the middle of the night wile it was raining. It was a huge and powerful thunderstorm, but we were protected by using my black magic that I learned while i was in Paris. Ferb drew a circle in the dirt while Phineas laid out some candles. I drew a pentagram in the dirt (AN: A pentagram is a star! :D)

Ferb took out a knife and killed some goats with it. He poured the blood of the goats into the small moat made by me when I drew the pentagram. The candles that Phineas laid out were red and were placed at each point of the pentagram. I stepped into the center of the pentagram and pulled out a piece of waterproof paper with a demon's seal on it. It was the seal of Haagenti, a demon who usually took the shape of a huge bull with griffon's wings. He had the power to teach anybody absolutely every subject, transform water into wine and vice versa, and turn any metal into gold. He also ruled over 33 legions of fierce and mighty demons.

I was planning on summoning every demon I could name so I could learn their True Name (a secret name that both Angels and Demons have) and take control of them with that name.

I began chanting in Latin, invoking the god and asking him to come here. Gods always want to come to this world, but they need us to ask them to come. For some, they only appear on the Mental Plane, but if you work hard enough they will come on the Physical Plane, so you can see and touch them.

After chanting 52 times, he appeared. As I saw his face, a feeling of terror swept through me. _WHO HAS SUMMONED ME!_ he shouted in an unimaginable voice. "Sir, I ask you to appear as a human," i asked him.

Immediately he turned into a well-dressed man. "What do you desire of me, conjurer?"

"Sir, I ask you to give unto me your True Name-"

"TRUE NAME!" he shouted, transforming back into his bull form with a thunderclap. "Gods do not give away their true names lightly, Mortal!"

"If you do not give me your true name, I shall renoucne the ways of teh DEvil and becmone Christan.

The damon hesitated. Then he whispered to me his true neme, which I will not rite here or else oters could summin him and that woudl be bad.

Then I told him to leave and he did. Phineas and ferb were about to clean up the summoning place when suddenly, Candace came over hre! :O

"Phineas and ferb, you are so busted! Wait until I tell mom that you're summoning evil gods! Remembir that our families' kristan."

"not anymore, I tiold her. "I have taught your brothers teh power of darness, and once you start down the dark path forever will it dominate your destiny! HAHAHAH!" And then I teleported to Phineas and ferbs room and fell asleep. And then a laser shot the backyard and the whole summoning circle disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE! MY DREAM!

I had a dream that was a flash back. I dreamed that I was Ferb's twin brother, but then an unbelieveable gorgeous woman named Hawt Giygas tried to kidnap me when I was seven months old. My parents were able to defend me with their love, but then Hawt Giygas killed and absorbed my mother sexually. I remember that I wasn't sad when she died but instead I was like masturbatg, altho I didnt know what that was. And then Hawt Giygas absorbed my dad's memory by frenching him.

My dad sent my to Paris to live with my cosins, who were secretly satan worshippers. They tauggt me how to summon demons easily and taught me the sacred doctrines of Sex, Cursing, Conjurations, and about the True Names. And then I lost my virginity at age 6 to a beautiful woman named Jenna with jiant breasts and she was a god! :D She rode me so beautifully and we dated until two years ago when the Grant Council of Devil Worshippers taught me their plan: they were going to bring me back to my family and make me a god. In return I would marry (and of course when I say marry I mean "shack with") Hawt Giygas.

I was thrilled by this prospect! :D I was gonna sex Hawt Giygas, a master abomination and goddess! All I had to do was follow their plan and I would win...

SO then they moved me to America and I reunited with my father. Over time I seduced the Fireside Girls and taught Phineas and Ferb dark magic. And then I woke up and was ready to begin my plan.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR! THE TAKEOVER!

Four years went by and I now had like 70 million greater demons under my control, and who knows how many legions as well. Phineas and Ferb, whom I had perverted away from being good, were outside underneath the tree with me, sitting under the shade in the daytime. We were now 16 and Candace was in college along with Jeremy. Now we were just waiting for the right time to attack...

Suddenly the world became silent. No cars, no birds, no music. I whispered the True Names of all seventy demons that I knew, and they all appeared in the backyard in front of us.

"Summon your demons," I told them. "Launch the attack."

"Yes, my lord," they said. Suddenly, millions of legions of demons appeared on the streets. The skies turned blood red and ash rained from the sky. I now had done it. I had begun the apocalypse, as the Council had told me.

Phineas and Ferb congratulated me, and I thanked them. "Thank you, my brothers. Now, guards, take them."

"What!" Phineas said, when suddenly four gods took them and disappeared. The legions marched over the city as I watched. I laughed as the world was ravenged by the demons.

Suddenly, in a flash of black light six men and seven women appeared behind me in black and red robes. "Congratulations, Aan'gus. You have done it. You have sent the world into darkness."

"Why couldn't you seven do it?"

"Because we needed your blood to do it. Hawt Giygas told us that she wanted you or your brother, Ferb. And she got you. She lusted for you, and wanted you to sex her."

I was glad at this.

"And now we must make you king." They snapped their fingers and suddenly my home became a castle.

As I walked to the top of the tallest tower, I sat in my blood-red throne and planned on what I would do.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE! I CALL ISABELLA TO MY THRONE ROOM!

I now decided that I would call every girl I knew into my throne room and 'do" her. My now-20 foot penis was now getting uber-hard. I thought long and hard about who I would summon. I then decided that I would call each Fireside girl here and do her first!

I told my demon guards to bring me Isabella. I also told them to bathe her and put her in a black bikini. In about two hours, she appeared before me, bowing.

"What do you desire of me, my master?" she said to me.

"I want you to make love to me," I replied seductively. Suddenly, my boner ripped a large hole in my pants and underpants and went right over her head. She screamed a little as she looked at it, but then stood up and went backwards to the front of the dick. I commanded one of my demon guards to use dark magic on Isabella so she would not feel pain when we had sex, nor would my penis damage her body in any way.

She slowly but seductively removed her black panties, revealing a gorgeous pink pussy, which had become even more beautiful since the last time we met. She pushed forward and my dick's head was inside her. She screamed in loud pleasure. I enjoyed feeling her wettening pussy on my cock. She pushed further and her vagina was now around my shaft. Slowly but surely the pleasure increased immensly for the both of us as her pussy wrapped around my penis further and further until finally, she was at my face. We french kissed, our tongues touching so softly as they rubbed up against each other. She pushed back and forth on my penis (even though it was just the lower part of my shaft, close to my balls), rubbing my sensitive cock. Finally, I came inside her!

She screamed at the top of her lungs in pleasure, and I screamed as well. Her eyes glimmered in joy as I came inside her.

"Now you're going to be pregnant," I told her.

Then her expression became serious. "What." she said.

I laughed. "Have fun! Guards, take her away!" The demon guards grabbed her as she kicked and screamed curses at me.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX! STACY HIRANO!

One week later, I had successively fucked all the Fireside Girls in Troop 46231, each one loved me until I came inside them and told them that they were pregnant. I loved hearing their screams of rage when they found out that they were pregnant! Hahaha!

Suddenly I decided that I had only had traditional intercourse (that is, cock-in-pussy sex). I hadn't really had much major sex!

So I called into my throne room Stacy Hirano, Candace's friend. Her breasts were a lovely size (K-cups!) and she had already lost her virginity to a drummer in Jeremy's band. Her boobs were filled with milk, and she was considering taking up a job as a milkmaid.

About five hours later, my guards came in with a lovelly Stacy Hirano, wearing a black bikini which didn't fit her breasts. "Why, hello, Stacy," I said seductively.

"Um, aren't you a little young to be seducing me?" she asked, bowing on the ground.

"Yes, yes I am."

"...okay!" she said, and she took off her panties to reveal her lovelly pink pussy. Not as good as Isabella's, but it was nice.

"I want to do you in the butt," I told her.

She looked suprised, then said, "Okay! Sure!"

I took off my pants, and revealed my penis, which went over her head. She looked at it and screamed at it's length. "Don't worry, I'll make it fit!" Then I chanted a dark spell in Latin, which caused her asshole to be able to fit my dick. Now, she would feel only extreme pleasure, not pain.

She turned around and I pushed it in, listening to her loud gasps of pleasure. Eventually I got to her butt and rubbed the two cheeks with my hands. I began thrusting it into her, listening to her loud shrieks of joy, getting louder and louder as I thrusted faster and faster...

"I'M GONNA CUM!" I shouted. I did, and the cum exploded out her asshole. She screamed louder than ever before!

I pulled out of her ass, and my still-erect penis was then being rubbed by Stacy's breasts. She had taken her bra off and her huge breasts were now giving me a boobjob.

I came an hour later all over her body. I went over to her breasts and began sucking her nipple, draining her of her milk. She moaned in immense pleasure and then she orgasmed all over the floor. When we were done having sex ten days later, I had the Demon guards clean the throne room of all the cum, milk, and urine.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN! I BECOME A GOD!

Some time after that sex with Stacy, I was visited by the Council of Devil Worshippers.

"My dear son," one of the men said, "Congratulations. We will now make you a god." I was suprised by them saying this! Suddenly, one of the women took of her robe to reveal a red bikini. She had dirty-blonde hair, dark red lips, and eyes as black as death. She walked so slowly towards me, her bikini bottom getting wetter and wetter with each step. Her bikini top was shaking with each step as her breasts bounced.

She pushed me to the ground on my back and took my pants off, revealing my huge penis. "Hmm, so much thicker and taller since the last time we met..." she said to me in her hypnotic, lustful voice. My dick was getting harder and harder and finally, she grabbed it with her hands and began to climb up it. She threw her panties at my face when she was close to the top, and they were so fucking wet...

Finally, she pushed my cock into her pussy and slid down my dick. I moaned in loud pleasure. "Oh mistress... I'm too young to have sex..."

"No you aren't..." she whispered as she was on top of my body. "Everybody over 10 should have sex."

"She is right," said one of the councilmen. "It is logical."

I agreed. I thrusted my cock into the gorgeous woman on top of me, her youth was amazing and her breasts bounced wildly with every movement as she rode me.

Finally, I came inside her! She came at the same time! Suddenly, I realized that the council members were chanting in Latin and French and Greek as we were having sex. They stopped now that we were done. "Good job, Aan'gus," the eldest Council member said. "You have achieved greatness. You are now a god.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT! I SEE DANVILLE'S REMAINS!

Suddenly, the woman pulled her pussy off of my cock and I realized it was much bigger and fatter! My balls were huge now, and my arms were now ultra-buff!

"You are now a god, Aan'gus," the woman who had just had sex with me said. "An Abomination. An almighty being." She proceded to make out with me, her ultra-wet tongue wrestling with mine. I groped her breasts as we frenched, and she moaned in pleasure.

Suddenly, my body transformed. I am a shapeshifter, but I can only become other humans or animals. I tried turning into Cthulhu once, but I failed. My body was changing slowly... my arms became a pair of burning metal screwdrivers covered in rubies and obsidian. My legs transformed into a thousand and fifty-two penises and my torso became a swirling vortex of darkness. My head became the head of a black and red dragon with eyes like white fire and skin made of corpses which smelled like death itself.

"So this is your Abomination form?" the woman asked before sucking on one of my penises. I moaned in pleasure, which destroyed the entire castle. The Council, the woman, and the demon guards were still there, floating in midair and unscathed by my sonic pleasure-moan. The sky was still blood-red but now Danville was replaced by a desert.

Dead bodies and broken houses were buiried underneath the world. The skeletons of humans and animals were all that remained of Danville's population.

"Were there any survivors?" I asked.

"Some," said one of the councilmen. "They left earlier today to try and escape having sex with you. When they did, the demons destroyed everyone in this city."

I laughed at the dead bodies below me. Suddenly, the castle was rebuilt in seconds.

The woman who was sucking on one of my penises stopped for a moment. "Now that you are a god like us, what would you like to do, master?" she asked.

"Find the survivors and rape them," I said with a grin.

Suddenly, they opened a portal to another part of the world. I recognized it as Paris. How they got there that fast, I don't know. But now was my chance. I was going to rape and kill the survivors and destroy the world.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE! I GO TO PARIS!

I transformed back into my human form and walked through the city. I noticed multiple (pregnant) Fireside Girls walking around, trying to keep safe. I summoned a machine gun and shot all of them! Their magnificent screams as I killed them and their fetuses was magnificent. And then I ate them.

And then Candace appeared with a machine gun. "I will kill you in the name of God!" she shouted!

I laughed. "You fool. I AM a god!" And then I launched missles from my fingers which exploded her body parts, scattering them all over Paris. I ate her torso, which had flat breasts (all Christians have them) but still tasted pretty good.

I jumped onto the Eiffel Tower and took off my pants, used my dark magic to make it as big as a city, and then smashed it onto the city of Paris! My dick was covered in blood and I was about to come.

I came on the city and the surrounding area, screaming in immense, uncontrolable pleasure. Suddenly, my cum turned to lava and made the city and the surrounding area become a melted crater in the world.

Suddenly, Thirteen cloaked people appeared behind me. The Council.

"Congradulations, Aan'gus. You have won." they said.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN! THE COUNCIL TALKS TO ME!

The Council appeared to be happy with what I did. I shrunk my penis a little bit so that I could turn around and talk to them.

"Aan'gus, my son," the oldest said. "I want to ask you a few questions to make sure you are truly the chosen one."

"OK, sure!" I said.

"If a woman is pregnant with a baby and she doesn't want it, what do you do?" he replied.

"Kill it," I said.

"Flawlessly logical."

Then the second oldest one spoke. "Is it okay for teens to have sex?"

"Of course!" I replied. "The earlier the better! Sex is healthy."

"Excellent mind, young one. You are truly a man of morals."

Then the hot woman that I had sex with earlier spoke. "Are Christians good or evil?"

"Evil," I replied. "They follow rules and are a religious bunch. They must die. All of them. There are more Christian criminals on the news than any other religion. More Bible-thumpers are criminals than any other group."

"Good."

"Your mind is logical and pure," the oldest said. "You will make a perfect ruler of the world."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN! THE ESCAPE!

(Author's Note: Just wanted to tell everyone: Vote Barack Obama back in! Don't be fooled by the Republican's lies! He isn't the AntiChrist and he actually saved this fuckin' country from economic colapse!)

I was so happy when they said that! Now I was going to remake the world in a perfect, non-religious enviroment. No Christian (or Jews, I'm not fond of them either) would ever get to live there. We would finally have a paradise of tolerance.

I saw the sun set on the crater that was Paris. One of the handsome male Council members stuck out his dick and fucked me in the ass. I really enjoyed feeling his penis in my butt.

Suddenly, I saw in the crater three bright angels with Phineas and Ferb in their arms. They were giving them weapons like a fiery baseball-bat chainsaw (AN: Those who read my EarthBound fic will automaticly get that) and an explosive dictionary made of dragons' breath and the souls of ten thousand Nazis. All the Nazis were Bible thumpers, by the way. Hitler was a Christian, it's a historic fact.

They were getting ready to fight me with their new weapons, so I turned into my demonic Abomination form and launched fire from my multiple penises and killed the two angels behind Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas and Ferb were preparing to attack me, because they were Christians and evil. I summoned the power of the universe and launched my penis fire, but then Ferb blocked it with his explosive dictionary.

"PHINEAS AND FERB!" I boomed. "YOU MORTAL FOOLS! DOTH THOU NOT KNOW THAT I AM A GOD NOW!"

"You are no god!" Phineas yelled. "Only Jesus is God. He'll kill you and send you to hell!"

"GOOD! HELL IS THE REAL PARADISE!" I laughed at the fools below me.

Then the battle began. Phineas threw his chainsaw at one of my dicks and sliced it in two, driving me to immense pain.

"Of course!" Phineas said to his brother. "His weakness is his giant penises!"

They kept attacking my dicks and slicing them in two, laughing as they did so.

"MORTAL FOOLS! THOU ART GIANT ASSHOLES, THOU PIECES OF SHIT!"

Suddenly, the sky turned black, and only a red twisted image appeared there. It looked like a screaming face, colored blood red.

"PHINEAS AND FERB, YOU MUST DIE!" the image in the sky said. And then Phineas and Ferb fell down dead.

Then the image took human form, as a woman of immense beauty and sexiness. My dicks were suddenly healed and now rock hard. She walked towards me, making me orgasm and scream loudly each time. When she finally got to me, she touched me and I was now in my human form.

"Greetings, Aan'gus," the voice said. "I am Hawt Giygas, the one you seeked."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE! HAWT GIYGAS!

(AN: Some people who I won't mention sent me some messages asking me if I really was a Satanist. Well, I am. They also asked if I knew what Satanism was. That's actually an interesting subject, as first of all, there are multiple sects of Satanism. One sect believes Satanism is a worship of self. Many more believe that Satan is a real god who watches over us all. In that last group of sects, there are still multiple belief systems as to if there is a Christian God that Satan fights against. I'll explain my beliefs later.)

Hawt Giygas looked me in the eyes, speaking a demonic language which made my dick ultra-hard. Then she made out with me making my scream in orgasm, covering the entire city (or rather, the city's remains) in my cum. In seconds she sucked up all my cum in the most sexually pleasing manner.

"I want you..." I managed to moan.

She giggled. "I want you to. Inside me." Before I could even blink she was on top of my dick and riding me like no one could. It was so fast, and she was enjoying it so much.

Her amazing, mountain-sized titties bounced magnificently as she rode my stiff cock. I was purely amazing and in infinite pleasure when we orgasmed at the same time.

"Mmm... Oh yes... more, my sweet..." she moaned in immense pleasure.

"I waited so long to sex you, Hawt Giygas," I said.

"I know," she said, seductively. She waved her hand behind her and suddenly Isabella, Stacy, Jeremy, and Jenny appeared there. "Rape them," she said. The four she summoned screamed, but were tied up and unable to move. Hawt Giygas got off my cock and I went slowly over to them. Only Stacy seemed to want to do me.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN! I RAPE THE PEOPLE FROM DANVILLE WHO SURVIVED!

The sky became blood red and the earth shook as I walked slowly towards them. Dramatic music played and tears of horror ran down the faces of Isabella, Jeremy, and Jenny. Stacy smiled seductively, as if to say "Go on, do me."

I silently agreed, and took off her ropes. She took off her top and bounced her large, milk-filled boobs. I sucked hard on them and she screamed in pleasure. Then Hawt Giygas appeared behind her.

"Miss Hirano," she said as she grew a penis and rammed her in the ass. "Would you like to become a god like Aan'gus?" she asked with an extremely sexy voice.

"Y-y-yes... YES!" she shouted as she orgasmed on the ground. Suddenly, the sky exploded and Stacy became a god!

Suddenly, Stacy became an Abomination with the body of 10,000 squids, seventeen vaginas for legs, Fourteen spiked-covered eyes for arms, and the head of a Mexican man with bleeding eyes. She looked so pretty, and it made my dick harder.

I turned around and I raped Jeremy Johnson, making him suck my cock and drink my cum. My god, it felt amazing. He hated it 'cause he was Christain, so when I was done raping him, I cut his head off with my sharp penis.

Then I went to Isabella, who was pregnant with our baby. I stabbed her stomach with my penis to kill the fetus and then stuck it into Isabella's pussy. I rammed into her at extreme high speed. Isabella was Jewish, but that's too close to Christianity for me to handle, so I killed her with my penis too.

And then I saw that Jenny was completely naked and getting fucked by Stacy. I was a big fan of Lesbian sex, so I just stood there and masturbated as Stacy raped her with her seventeen huge vagina legs. Stacy was about to orgasm and I ran over to Jenny and rammed my penis into her hot wet pussy.

Jenny was a Pagan, and since I am a tolerant Satanist I decided not to kill her. Instead, I only made her pregnant. Suddenly, she descided to join Satanism and become a god. So, Hawt Giygas began to have lesbian sex with Jenny and the two made love so beautifully.

The earth shook as Jenny (now in God Mode) was being fucked. Suddenly, Jenny became an Abomination, who looked just like Stacy except her legs were fourty-two penises with vaginas on their shafts, her arms were made of seven thousand baby dragons crossed with Platypi. Her face was a Japanese Moe girl with bleeding eyes and cute fangs. She was even more beautiful than Stacy's Abomination form.

Suddenly, Hawt Giygas came up to me slowly. "I want to talk to you, my sugar baby..." she moaned in pleaure. "I want to ask you... how good a leader you'll be... of the new world..."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN! HAWT GIYGAS ASKES MY OPINIONS!

Hawt Giygas took off her clothes and threw them into another dimension where the multiverse cried out in terror. As she used her fiery dick to impale my ass, she spoke to me in demonic whispers that sounded like the singing of birds and the roaring of a 747 jet combined into one hellish voice.

The earth rumbled as she whispered into my ear. "Lord Aan'gus, what is your opinions on gays, abortion, and the death penalty?"

"The first two are acceptable and should be everywhere," I said as the million-mile buring penis ravenged my asshole, filling me with utter pleasure. "However, the death penalty is a crime and should be outlawed."

"Correct. You are truly a god," she lusted in my ear. "Now, should demon conjuring be allowed in schools?"

"Of course! It should be an extra-curricular course. Imagine how much fun that would be!" I said, feeling the third-degree burns in my ass.

Suddenly a portal showed the burning fires of Heaven, and Phineas and Ferb were being tortured there because they became Christians again. Around them were most of the citizens of Danville. As I was looking into Heaven, Jenny began sucking my ballsack and made me orgasm, which turned into explosive lava-cum made of swollen eyeballs and the vomit of ten thousand virgins. Electricity flowed through the cum as it exploded Heaven in a fiery tornato, making it even more tormented then before.

"Phineas and Ferb cannot fully die, master Aan'gus," Hawt Giygas said. "They will exist forever and cannot die. They are now in complete torment, unnable to end it."

I got a massive boner from hearing this. Suddenly, the sun exploded and the earth melted away, and I saw a perfect image in the now-burning sky:

Satan Himself.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN! SATAN HELPS ME!

(AN: This is the last chapter, and unlike EarthBound: My Version, Ried Wright can't screw with my ending.)

The almighty Satan appeared before me, and the three of us (Jenny, Hawt Giygas, and myself) stood before His infinite beauty. His exploding eyes filled my heart with respect and passion, and His infinite mile long penis filled me with lust. The earth quaked with each word He spoke.

"Aan'gus, I am proud of you. You have done My will perfectly. This world has been destroyed, and you shall now ascend to the heavens like the four before you. You are the fifth to recieve My blessing, Lord Aan'gus."

I couldn't speak. I was in perfect bliss. Suddenly, both Jenny and Hawt Giygas were riding my cock at the same time while I sucked Satan's ultimate dick. With each suck I did, time melted. With each bounce the girls did on my cock, space exploded further and further. Each time I orgasmed, reality warped magnificently.

Suddenly, Satan orgasmed in my mouth and I died.

I woke up in Hell around Twenty Chosen Ones, who were sitting in their chairs and waiting for the End.

On the seat of my chair read in gold letters,

"Lord Aan'gus, The Fifth Chosen One".


End file.
